


Couldn't Not

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Last rally around to the old girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Not

The Doctor had a certain fondness for bending the rules, especially where time was concerned. A mishap that had left him talking to Number Ten of himself (and it was depressing to think of how quickly he kept losing his forms) briefly had brought it to his attention that he had erred where Sarah Jane was concerned. That of course meant making a trip to see her, to make it up to her.

It really wasn't his fault that his advent into her life included a minor incursion of a few Autons. He really hadn't intended her first glimpse of him to be as he held his hat, running ahead of the murderous creatures, long scarf flying behind him.

"Do come along, Sarah! We've work to do!" he called to her. There was a brief look of incomprehension, then exasperation, before a fond look of understanding settled in.

"One last huzzah for us, Doctor?"

"Never count it as the last, my dear Sarah!" The Doctor grinned broadly as she caught his hand, and he pulled her along, planning all the while.

"Of course not, provided you don't get me killed!" she called back, more happy than she ought to be.


End file.
